Corruption
by Art n' Music
Summary: Dani has always wanted to be like her cousin. Now she will have a chance, but it may be more than she bargained for. Now Dani struggles to control a power she can't, and with the most powerful ghost after her, the clone is in for a world of new emotions and pain. Dani should have never found that ring.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Foreshadow**

The great blue crashes onto the lasting sands and the weathered rocks. Seagulls squawk in the air and snatch their dinner. The salty winds brush through the many untouched trees of the island of Molokai and the long raven-black hair of a certain fifteen year old girl.

With closed eyes, Danielle takes a deep sigh after breathing in the sweet aroma of the coast that people have forgotten. "If only Danny could see this place."

She opens her eyes to reveal sapphire and watches a seagull flap down and land next to her. It starts pecking at a piece of jewelry next to her, but the teen swipes at it and shouts, "Hey, stop that!" The bird shrieks in surprise and flies off. Danielle picks up the jewelry and examines it again.

The ring is colored green everywhere except for the black circle on top, wrapping around a green skull. The skull's eyes gleam red and the whole trinket glows a weird light. The ring reverberate an ominous feel to Danielle as well as something else. Ever since she found it on her travels, the teen felt attached to the jewelry, like every other girl, but more like it's a piece of her. Cliché, but that's how she feels. She couldn't leave it behind.

Danielle slides the ring on one of her fingers and examines it on her hand. "Hmm. Stylish. Goes well with my ghost eyes."

"Interesting piece of jewelry, young girl."

The girl reacts and spins around, getting to her feet. What she finds is a pale blue man wearing a purple cloak and wristwatches. His eyes glow red with knowledge, one having a scar, and on his chest is a clock, his feet a wispy tail. In his hand is a staff with a stopwatch on top. Altogether spells trouble for Danielle. She quickly transforms into her ghost form, which consists a black shirt with a white obtuse triangle wrapping her left waist and the tip reaching her right shoulder. The shirt shows her midriff and has a combined DP, the D having a swirl on top instead of three tails, just above the triangle, gloves that have white covering the edge and stretching to cover the bottom of her palm with the black topping the rest, and black jeans with a white stripe running down the side and wrapping around the cuff and white boots, black underneath. Her hair turns white and her eyes change to bright green. She charges her ecto-rays in her hands, but the ghost says, "Relax Danielle. I'm not here to hurt you."

She doesn't stir. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Good questions. Why don't we step into my place?" He extends his staff and a blue swirling portal appears. The ghost steps, or floats, back and motions for Danielle to enter. She doesn't move, years of survival taught her to not trust easily, but he reassures, "Don't worry. I'm a friend of Danny Phantom."

"Really?" Still cautious, the ghost girl finally moves her legs forward, hesitating by the portal. She finally enters and walks on a metal floor. Her jaw drops in astonishment when she looks around the place.

The whole residence is like a giant clock church. Everywhere, there are gears turning and ticking, reaper statues are seen in some columns and circular windows full of swirling green is floating around. She walks to one of the super-large windows and sees more gears floating around the place with the skies and ground a large green vortex. "Is this the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes, Danielle." The ghost says, floating by her, now an old man. The ghost girl continues to examine the large building when she notices a table with a familiar green container. She picks it up and finds it banged up from the inside. One of the dents looks like a fanged face. "What's a Fenton Thermos doing here?"

The kid-version of the ghost snatches it out of Dani's hand and answers, "It's my job to keep this safe from enemy hands. If the creature inside ever escaped, it would bring more chaos than Pariah Dark ever brought."

"Who's Pariah Dark?"

"Best if you don't know." He sets the Thermos back on the table and something inside jiggled it.

"Now back to your question, Danielle. First, my name is Clockwork, master of time. Second, I know your name because I know everything."

"A 'master of time' thing?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So does Danny know about you?"

"Of course. I _inspired_ him once in the past."

Dani looks around the place again and asks, "So why did you bring me to…your place, I'm guessing?"

"I invited you here because of what you'll do in the future."

"What will I do; something bad? Are you going to kill me to stop it?" she asks, becoming more alert.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you." Clockwork floats to a large green screen as an adult. "But you will play a big part in creating the future. You and that ring."

She looks at her hand where the ring sits on her finger, which has starting glowing brighter. "What does this ring have to do with the future?"

He turns and asks, "Do you know what that ring is, Danielle?"

She shakes her head.

"The ring you hold right now is a powerful object. One of two. There is great power inside that jewelry that it could level a whole city. Maybe even a whole state."

"Uh…" The teen looks at the ring again, but now with pure fear.

"Do not fear. It can only destroy if it has one more item of power. Without it, the ring is just as harmless as a piece of jewelry." But he then whispers his last statement, so low Dani doesn't hear. "_Unless in certain hands_."

"Oh. Good. But I don't see how me and this ring can affect the future."

"It will. In time. But I must warn you. What you will face in the future will be like nothing you have ever encountered. It will truly test on where your loyalties lie."

"My loyalties lie with me and me alone. Even Danny knows that."

"Keep that in thought, and see what happens to you. Remember that." He states, changing from kid to senior.

Now, the ghost girl is shivering from his scary speech. She turns to one of the many windows that hold her reflection on it. Dani thinks she saw her reflection suddenly change into something frightening and dark, but it only lasts a second so she thinks it's just her active imagination. The clone shakes her head to clear it and turns back to Clockwork, who looks at one of the screens. "I think I know the answer but, is there a way to avoid it?"

"No."

"Figures," she sighs.

"You said you wanted to be like Danny," He morphs to a child. "Now you will." He creates a blue portal and says, "Through here, your journey starts."

The teen walks up to the portal to try and see the other side but it remain as a swirling mass. "Well, here goes nothing." She closes her eyes before walking through the portal. It closes and Clockwork murmurs, "Remember what I said." After turning into an adult, he asks, "Why are you here?"

Two beings appeared, both looking alien. Their bodies are as thin as sticks as well as their arms, which ends with claws, and floating eyeballs replaces the head. They're known as Observants. The one on the right says, "You should already know, Clockwork. We're here because we're wondering why you didn't destroy her."

"Because she posed no threat. That is why."

"But you know what she will become. If she is to be able to travel freely, then only chaos will follow."

The second Observant adds, "Dare I say it, she will be more powerful than even Dan Phantom and Pariah Dark combined."

"I heard that!" shouts the canister. "No one is more powerful than me!"

"Except Danny Phantom," Clockwork remarks.

The thermos shakes furiously after the comment along with yelling.

"If we don't act now, then the world as we know it shall end," Observant One states.

"Patience," is all Clockwork talks back. "A lot can happen in time. You should know yourself that the future isn't written in stone. Just wait."

The Observants look at each other before disappearing from the church. The master of time turns back to his screen, which has cleared to reveal a pale woman in ominous clothing looking at the destruction of civilization. "I just hope everything goes according to plan."

* * *

**In the Future…**

A worn-out Observant flies toward a threatening black castle, fear and pain showing in his one eye. He was about to enter the doors when two guards with green skin block his way with menacing spears. "Halt. None are permitted to enter."

"I must speak to the Queen at once," the Observant pants.

"None are permitted to enter. Please return to your residence."

Inside, a feminine voice echoes, "Let him in."

The guards move their spears and the Observant rushes in. He passes through another set of double doors, this one thicker than the first. Inside, a woman looks out a large window facing away from the ghost, only her shadow hair and black cape visible. In the room, there are a variety of soldiers, human and ghost, wearing different armor and different types of weapons. They all watch as the Observant stops halfway in the room and floats just above the gray carpet. He huffs, "Your majesty. I have terrible news."

"Let me guess," she says, her voice deathly harmonious, "Clockwork has sent Danielle to his clone to start on her quest to destroy my timeline."

"Uh, yes. How'd you know?"

"Did you forget that I am the ruler of time? I can see the past, present, and future in all the timelines. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Of course. Might I suggest that you and some others stop her from-" He never got to finish when a blood-red beam pierces through his old robes, stabbing where his heart would be. The ghost gasps at the sudden pain, falling onto the cool stone. The soldiers murmur fearfully to each other when it happened. The Queen turns around to look at the fallen ghost with pure red eyes full of merciless power. Her pale face stretches as she makes a dead smile. She steps down the long line of stairs, her robes flowing around her feet, and says, "Did you also forget that Danielle going on this quest is the reason I came to power? If I stop her, then my reign also stops."

"I sure wish it would," one human soldier whispers to his fellow ghost. Another beam burns into his chest and he falls down, dead. The other soldiers return to form in surprise. The Queen walks up to the down ghost and grab his robe, lifting him up well off his tail. "Let this be a reminder to others of suggesting plans to me." She throws him away just as the last of his life diminishes, and two ghosts float in to dispose of the two carcasses. The Queen wipes her gloved hand on a rag and says, "Looks like it's time to head back into the past. I need to make sure it stays in line with mine or all is lost." She grins, showing razor-sharp fangs and whispers, "It'll be nice to see all of my _old friends_ alive and well. But not for long." The Queen vanishes in a swirl of red, leaving behind a chuckle full of malevolence, frightening the soldiers to their cores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Changes in Town**

After walking out of the blue portal, Danielle opens her eyes to see a sign reaching above her. When she looks at the sign, she smiles at it, which reads, **Amity Park, Home of Danny Phantom.**

"Amity Park. It's been too long," she sighs, "I wonder how Danny's doing." After turning back into her human form, Danielle starts walking toward the city, which looks as if it hasn't changed after all these years. People around here are full of high spirit, which kind of seems unusual in a town full of ghosts. As she walks through, Danielle recognizes some of the buildings. One of them is the school where she accidently knocked two trays full of food on Danny's friend. But now that she thinks of it, next to Danny's house, that's the only place she knows. The rest is pretty new, which is also strange since she explored the whole world. All the buildings look the same. The only way the teen can tell what's what are the signs. One purple building she can tell is the Movie Theater.

Danielle looks around again and notices there seems to be a lot more people here. More cars drive down the road, the teen finds the water park filled to capacity, and every once in a while she finds a camera crew looking around. One of them came to her and asks, "Hey kid, did you see Danny Phantom anywhere?"

"Uh, no?" she says uncertainly.

The man looks at her suspiciously. "Say, you look a lot like…"

Panicking, Danielle points in a direction and yelling, "I think I saw him go that way!"

The crew turns and rushes in the direction. The clone sighs in relief. "That was close." She then heard a low hum from above. When she looks up, the teen sees a black mass flying around the town. The ghost girl smile when she recognizes the Red Huntress, Valerie. Danielle wanted to go and say high, but there are still camera crews everywhere and she wants to keep a low profile until otherwise. So instead she went to the popular restaurant called the Nasty Burger, which seems to have gotten bigger. And more popular the last time she saw the building. Every few seconds a teen either walks in or strolls out with a Nasty bag. Every time the glass door opens, Danielle hears the loud chatter inside. Wondering what day it is, the teen looks in a newspaper rack and sees that it's September 7th. The first weekend in the school year.

She turns back to the restaurant and was about to walk through the doors when someone catches her attention. An African-American man sits on one of the outdoor tables eating what looks to be a triple-decker cheeseburger with bacon in it. Danielle couldn't tell who he was, but the yellow shirt and cargo jeans look familiar, and a blue backpack hangs on the chair with all kinds of tech hanging out. On his head is a red beret. Soon though she remembers him. Tucker Foley. A friend of her cousin.

The teen starts walking toward him when she gets stopped by a large jock wearing a red and white leather jacket. "Well, who do we have here?"

Danielle looks up to find a man with blonde hair and a look of stupidity hidden under toughness. Inside, the girl groans. "And who are you?"

"The Name's Dash Baxter. All-star quarterback and school hero. Friend of Danny Phantom. Well, somewhat. And your name?"

The clone thought of giving him a fake name, considering he knows Danny, but she instead says, "Danielle."

"Nice name," he says, looking away, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to-" when the football player turns back, he finds that Danielle disappeared. "Huh?" When the jock can't find her, he walks away confusingly. On the roof the restaurant, Danielle looks down to find the jock heading off. She sighs and jumps off, landing softly on her feet. After checking to see if she's clear, the teen walks up to Tucker, who's reading a magazine now. "Hey Tucker."

He looks away from his magazine and turns around, revealing his glasses. Behind him the man sees a smiling girl with extremely long hair and bangs, almost covering half of her face. In the back of her mind, he thinks that she looks familiar yet can't quite remember. "Hello. Do I know you?"

Chuckling, she says, "Tuck, don't you recognize me? I'm Danny's cousin."

"I don't remember him having a cousin that I know of."

She tries again, "I kidnapped Danny from a misunderstanding."

Tucker shakes his head.

Danielle sighs. "I accidently dumped food on you in the cafeteria at school?"

His eyes widen and he shouts, "Oh, Danielle! Wow, you've changed. I hardly recognized you. Why don't you take a seat?"

She does and Tucker asks, "So how's life exploring the world?"

"It was exciting! You wouldn't believe what I saw."

"Really?" he asks, ordering another meal.

"Yeah. I got to see the Mayan Temples, explore the ruins of Greece, had a tour through the Great Pyramids of Giza, and I'm fluent in about five other languages and reading."

"Sounds exciting. I can barely speak Spanish."

"_Te puedo enseñar si quieres,_" Danielle speaks.

"Uh, what'd you say?"

After laughing, she translates, "I said 'I can teach you if you want'."

A waiter walks out and sets a tray of food on the table. Confused, Danielle says, "I didn't order anything."

"I did," says Tucker, "I figured you must be starving after travelling for three years. Plus, I'm still starving."

"Well, I am a little hungry," the clone agrees, picking up a burger, "but not starving. I did try a lot of native foods on my travels, some tasting better than others. Some of the natives were nice enough to give me their recipes."

While hogging on the fries, the mayor says, "Sounds like you're ready for children already." A nasty packet smacks his head which makes him laugh. "You know I'm kidding, right?"

"Of course."

Later, after Tucker pays for the food, he and Danielle walk toward City Hall. The hybrid asks, "By the way, how's Danny doing?"

"He's doing well. Ever since he showed everyone secret identity, our lives have gotten much better. Danny's a celebrity, Sam finally admitted her feelings, and I'm the new Mayor of Amity Park."

"Wow. I missed more than I thought," Danielle states, obviously impressed. "Aren't you a little young to be mayor?"

"That's why I'm the youngest mayor in history," he gloats, but then finds Danny's cousin walking toward a statue. A granite Danny Phantom stands tall and proud, holding the globe in his hand. The mayor walks up and says, "Marvelous, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It matches Danny perfectly."

"There's one in every capital of every country. To remember our hero's greatest victory."

"Saving the world. Can't really top that."

"Oh, I'm sure if you look hard enough, you can top it."

Danielle says, "No thanks. I'd rather not steal Danny's light."

"Steal it?" He laughs before saying, "He'll give it to you on your birthday in gold foil at a party. He and Sam actually just want some quality time to themselves, but it's gotten hard with all the fans."

"The camera crews?"

"You better believe it."

The mayor's watch starts beeping and he presses a button on it, creating a female hologram. Danielle widens her eyes, saying, "Cool."

"What'cha got, Val?" the mayor asks.

"The inspection is done and no ghost in sight. Looks like another ghost-free day."

"Wow. That'll be a new record. By the way, you still free for tonight?"

"Got nothing better to do."

The teen hybrid takes her chance by saying, "Hi Valerie."

The hologram turns around and is shocked when she spotted the teen. "Dani! Wow, it's been awhile. How was your travel?"

"Pretty awesome."

Confused, Tucker asks, "You two know each other?"

"Uh, it's a long story, Tucker," the clone says, realizing what she just said.

The mayor shrugs and ends the call with, "See ya tonight, Val."

"See ya. And Dani, we should get together sometime."

"Okay," the hybrid agrees. Tucker shuts off the watch and asks, "Well I'm off to meet Danny and Sam at Danny's house. Wanna come? I'm sure Danny will be happy to see you again."

Danielle suddenly got nervous and repeats, "Danny's house?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?"

"Uh, n-no," she stutters while starting to rub her arm, "I just don't think I'm ready to see Danny yet. Maybe I should wait awhile, get to know this place more."

"So from what I'm hearing, you're afraid to see your cousin again," the techno geek guesses.

"What? No, of course not. It's, well…" Suddenly, a chill runs up Danielle's spine and a blue wisp escapes from her mouth. A part of her is relieved of the sudden distraction. Tucker, meanwhile, starts looking around and mumbles, "Great. Looks like we won't break the record."

A loud roar echoes around the city, almost bursting the civilian's ears. Danielle and Tucker turn toward the center of the town and see a large black dragon flying up with something in its hands. The hybrid looks closer and sees a speck of black and white. "Looks like Danny's gonna need help," she says, smiling.

"Well, it looks like you'll be busy. See ya later. I still have some work to do as mayor," Tucker says, walking into City Hall. The clone waves goodbye and, after checking to see if no one's around, she runs behind a car and transforms into her alter ego.

Meanwhile, Danny, the seventeen year old savior of the world, is struggling to loosen the grip the dragon ghost Aragon has on him. The dragon laughs and asks, "You feeling tough now, boy? To think you saved the world from an asteroid."

"You really think I'm powerless right now?" the hero asks, smiling.

"Well, look where you are. You're about a hundred feet from the ground in my grip, about to die. That's powerless, if you ask me."

"Oh, how wrong you are. I'm just the bait, dragon-breath."

"What?"

Aragon suddenly gets blasted from behind, making him let go of the hero and crash onto the ground. He looks up dizzily and finds a red and black person riding a forked hover board. "Well, if it isn't the Red Huntress."

"Nice seeing you too, old-timer," Valerie smirks. "And speaking of time, I think it's time for you to go back in the Ghost Zone."

"Not until I have my revenge!" The dragon swipes at the Huntress who tries to avoid it, but his claws shred the engines and she plummets down. Aragon blows out blue flames at the ghost boy, but he turns intangible and flies to strike back. He tries to make a grab for the dragon-eye amulet around his thick neck, but a tail-swipe sends him through a building, sending rubble down. The enemy blows fire into the building and the whole place explodes in a fiery mushroom. He laughs at his success until something from below sucker-punches him away. The 'something' turns visible to reveal an unscathed Danny. "You really think fire's going to harm me?"

"Apparently not. But this will!" Aragon swipes his claws and creates three gashes on the ghost boy's side, making him flinch in pain. He suddenly gasps as a large hand starts squeezing the air out of him. Aragon says, "It's time for your demise, ghost brat."

"Not on my watch."

Both the ghost boy and dragon turn to where the voice came from when Aragon is suddenly punched away by an invisible force. The hero quickly flies away and looks around to find where the voice came from. In the back of his mind, the voice sounded feminine, and oddly familiar.

Aragon shakes his head and scans the area, yelling, "Who dares attack Aragon?"

"I dare dragon-breath. And two words: Breath mint."

He turns and shouts, "Why you insolent little…girl?" The dragon looks at the said girl with more curiosity, seeing a strong resemblance between her and the ghost boy. All the way down to the emblem. "Okay, now I'm officially confused. Who're you?"

"Your superior," she answers while her hand glows.

Aragon growls and attacks the girl ghost but she merely flies out of the way and punches him again then blasts the ghost with her ecto-ray. The dragon crashes into a building, making the girl wince, and the whole building collapse and sends a dust plume up. The teen ghost floats closer to the dust, wondering if the battle's over, when a black-scaled claw grabs her. The head of the dragon moves out of the cloud and says, "Now before I destroy you for humiliating me, I demand to know your name."

"If you really want to know, it's Dani Phantom."

"You've got to be joking," Aragon huffs with disbelief. "You're not related to that other Phantom, are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Dani says, secretly charging her ecto-energy to her foot.

"Fine. Your choice to take your secrets to your death."

"Who says I'll die today?" The teen grunts her foot upward, sending the energy to the dragon. It blasts him back and the ghost girl flies out of his grip and uses Aragon as a punching bag for about five minutes. To finish it off, Dani fires another beam and it blasts apart the eye necklace. The dragon starts reverting back into his ghost form, a pale man wearing a thorn crown and ripped black clothing. Aragon sits up groggily and rubs his head when Dani grabs his collar and lifts him up. In the air, the ghost's mouth quivers as the ghost girl charges her free hand. "See ya later, scaly." Just before she makes the last punch, Danny stops her and says, "Whoa there, girl. I think he had enough."

"I don't," she states, dropping the prince.

"Well, maybe next time. But for now…" He detaches a glowing metal thermos from his belt and aims it at Aragon, who stumbles back in fear. The ghost boy presses a button and the thermos hums to life before shooting out a beam of energy, sucking the prince inside with a scream of defeat. After closing the Fenton Thermos, Danny turns to his cousin and says, "So what brings you here? I mean, it's great and all, but the last time I saw you, you were flying off dramatically to explore the world."

Danielle was about to say it was Clockwork but a part of her mind stops her. So instead she answers, "I pretty much saw every inch of the world so I thought I'd drop by and see how my only cuz is doing. When you're travelling the exciting world, you don't hear much news."

"Well as you can see, I'm doing alright. Although being famous is starting to drag."

The ghost girl smiles and says, "Well that's what happens when you save the world."

"I can't take all the credit. You deserve some of it, helping to turn the world intangible."

The two hear a moan and turn to find a slightly battered Huntress walking up. "Oh don't mind me. Just have a big headache, nothing big."

"Sorry Val," the hero apologizes. "Are you okay? You seem to be getting rusty."

"Looks like the week without ghost attacks did more than give us breathing room. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Danielle says, "You know, I could help sharpen those skills."

Valerie chuckles and says, "Thanks Dani. But I think I'll use other ghosts as target practice."

The three hear a horn honk and turn around to see an armored RV driving up. It parks nearby and Danny's parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, run out with guns ablaze. "Alright dragon, don't move!" yells the father. The two look around and he asks, "Hey, where's the ghost?"

"I already took care of it, dad."

After checking his watch, Jack says, "Wow. New record."

"Well, could you at least wait till we got here, sweetie?" Maddie asks while taking off her mask.

"Maybe next time. Oh, guys, I'd like you to meet someone." The ghost boy turns around but finds that his cousin disappeared. "Uh, Danielle?" Valerie looks around too but doesn't find her friend.

The mother asks, "Danny, who's Danielle?"

He scans the area one more time, but still couldn't find the ghost girl. "She's…my cousin."

Everyone heads into the assault vehicle. Jack drives back to the house and leaves the battle scene with both parents continuing to question Danny but they don't know that there's one person behind them.

Danielle turns visible inside an alley and watches the back of the truck disappear from view. She walks out and looks down at the concrete; wondering if hiding was such a good idea. _They look like nice people, and they are Danny's parents, _the teen thinks, _Maybe I should tell them. But what if they figure out I'm a clone?_

After transforming to human, she moves her blue jacket tighter around her and walks off with the guilty feeling hanging on her shoulders.

As she walks aimlessly around town, Danielle starts thinking to herself whether or not if she should introduce herself, with no side winning. The teen was so preoccupied that after a while she didn't know where she stopped until the ghost girl looks up.

In front of her is a brick building with some sort of UFO shaped equipment on top, all types of satellite dishes sticking out. On the side is a large sign that reads 'Fenton Works'. Danielle smiles when she recognizes the building as her cousin's home. The guilt gets to her head and, feeling like she should at least apologize, the teen walks up the stairs and raises her hand to knock. With second thoughts, her knuckles hover before the blue wood, slightly shaking from uncertainty. _Why am I scared? The Fenton's can't be all bad. They'll accept me. Who knows, maybe they'll even adopt me! _But besides all that, she couldn't knock. Her hand falls back to her side and she starts walking back down, sighing. But then the door opens and someone says, "Hello?"

Danielle freezes and turns around to find a woman in a blue and black hazmat suit. She has short brown hair and violet eyes on a youthful face. The teen recognizes her as Danny's mother. Maddie asks, "May I help you?"

The ghost girl starts rubbing her arm again and stutters, "Um…I-I was wondering i-if Danny was home."

"Why?"

"Uh…w-well…"

The ghost hunter takes a closer examination of the girl then brightens. "Oh! You must be Danny's cousin, Danielle."

"Y-yeah."

"Why don't you come in?"

Surprised, the teen says, "Um, okay," and walks in. Inside, Danielle's slightly shocked. The living room looks like any other. Despite Danny's parents being hunters, there's nothing to show that they are, except the suits. Maddie closes the door and asks, "Do you want some snacks?"

"Sure," she says, still looking around. The mother walks into the kitchen and prepares the snacks. The ghost girl meanwhile walks around the house, absorbing the normality of the place. "I'd thought there'd be more, I don't know, ghost equipment."

"Oh, there's definitely ghost equipment in here, Danielle," Maddie says, walking out with a tray of food in her hands. "It's just hidden so we won't be tripping everywhere."

"Oh." She walks back to the living room and sits on the circular couch where Maddie set the snacks down. "So Danielle, how did you and Danny meet?"

"Well, it's more like he met me," she starts, using the lie she used on Danny. "You see, I ran away from home when I overheard my parents saw something about the Fenton's being relatives, so after some research and lots of flipping through address books, I found my way to Danny's room."

"But why didn't you use the front door?"

"Uh…shyness," she says quickly. "I mean, I didn't see eye to eye with my parents, so I was afraid you'd be the same."

"What were your parents like?"

Danielle immediately thought of Vlad so she decides to describe him. "Well they were cruel, deceitful, greedy, power mad, and…only saw me as a mistake." She tries to fake her sadness to sell it, which wasn't that hard. Even after all these years, it still hurts to think about her past life.

"You poor girl. Well rest assured that you won't have to worry about that. In this house, we're all a caring family."

The teen cracks a smile. "Thanks."

"I am curious on one thing. How'd you get your ghost powers?"

At this, the ghost girl chokes on her drink and Maddie pats her back to help.

"How do you know about my powers?" she chokes.

"Danny told us."

"What else did he say?" she asks with a hint of fear. Fortunately, the mother says, "Just that you're a half-ghost like him and you're his cousin."

She relaxes, thankful that her clone secret's still hidden. "Well, I don't quite remember how I got my powers," the teen lies, "It's all fuzzy and doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, well that's alright. I'm just glad you survived the process."

Danielle smiles and grabs a cracker from the tray.

"By the way, do you have a place to live?"

She shakes her head and asks, "Why?"

"You don't mind staying for a while, do you?" Maddie asks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Free at Last**

In the state of Wisconsin, a few military vehicles surround a magnificent mansion of white and gold. At the doors, two agents wearing white suits, except for their ties and shades, watch their fellow agents scan the area. The African American agent, Operative K, turns to his partner Operative O and asks, "So why are we searching Vlad Master's mansion for the millionth time?"

"Even though Vlad's a ghost, he did make ecto-weapons we can use on the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. We're searching for any more weapons that our other searches haven't found."

"But why would you want to destroy the ghost boy?" a young agent asks, walking up the stairs.

"Operative G, he may have saved the world, but what if it's all part of a bigger plan to control everyone? He's a ghost and ghosts are never friendly or heroes."

"Gee, I never thought of it that way."

"Yes," Operative O continues, "and it's our job to bring justice to these ectoplasm scums."

"Okay." Operative G walks away and the African American mumbles, "Rookie."

"Cut him some slack Operative K. This is his first mission."

"I know, but I wasn't that oblivious when I started."

"That's because you had a quarrel with a ghost before you joined," the partner says, folding his arms.

"Don't remind me." Suddenly, his radio beeps and he picks it up from his belt. A fellow operative says through the radio, "Operative K, we found something."

"Good. We'll be right there." He hangs up and orders, "C'mon Operative O."

The two agents open the doors and walk into the large room, the footsteps making large thumps against the marble floor. They walk into the library and stop at the fireplace that has gold football statues on both sides with a painting hanging in between. The African American pulls the football and the fireplace splits in half, revealing a secret stairway to Vlad's lab. The whole basement is covered in metal and the place glows with a weird purple light. On one wall is an octagonal hole with yellow-and-black-striped doors. The tables and equipment have a thin layer of dust from lack of use, and the agents kick up a cloud as they step in. Operative K turns to the left and finds a metal closet with its doors open and a lock on the floor. Operative L waits by it, a look of accomplishment written on his face.

"What'd you find, Operative L?" Operative O asks.

"I think I found Vlad Master's personal information."

A grin grows on the two's face and Operative K walks to the closet. Inside, rows of disks sit in cases. Years of difficult research all huddled in one place and all alphabetized. On the bottom are two drawers with a card scanner as a lock. The agent grabs a random disk and walks to a laptop his men left. After putting it in the computer, the laptop downloads the info and the agent says, "Let's see what Vlad's been hiding from us."

When the other two agents walk behind O, the screen flashes pictures of Maddie Fenton in various fighting positions. The agents exclaim in disgust while covering their eyes, and Operative O quickly shuts the laptop. "Oh man. I'll never be able to unsee that."

"We did learn one thing," Operative L says, "Vlad did have a sick crush on Madeline Fenton."

"Bring me another disk, and hurry."

After he is handed another case, the agent inserts the disk and waits for it to load. When it's done, files appear and Operative K clicks on one labeled 'Half-ghost failures'. After reading, his brows rise in disbelief, and he says, "Vlad was crazy."

"Why? What'd you find out?" his partner asks.

"Apparently, Vlad Masters tried many experiments to create the perfect clone of Danny Phantom to be his son. There were a lot of tries, but most of them didn't even breathe. Some were able to live but were unstable and they melted into ectoplasm."

Operative L asks, "Oh jeez, what was he thinking?"

"Wait, there's more."

"More clones?"

After a pause, K says, "No. Before the clones, he tried to create a half-ghost by using an already-living being."

"Make another half-ghost by using a live person as a guinea pig? For once, I agree with the ghost boy on Vlad. He is a crazed up fruitloop."

He reads some more of the information and says, "They will love this. The disk doesn't just have clones; it also has information of Danny Phantom. Now we'll be able to destroy him once and for all. Grab all the disks."

Operative O takes out a large plastic bag and starts putting all the cases inside for transportation. Meanwhile, Operative L examines the drawers and asks, "Didn't we find a card in Vlad's lab?"

"Yeah, it's right here." The white agent hands his friend an ID card and he scans it, unlocking the drawer. Inside the top one, a green crown sits inside a protective metal that seems to be coated in some sort of ghostly energy and the crown has glowing green fire spreading around it. "What's this?" Operative L tries to grab it, but the fire burns right through his glove and smolders his bare hand. He shouts in pain and backs up while waving his hand around. Reacting quickly, he runs to a bucket of water and puts his hand in it, relieving the pain. "Ho. That was close. Good thing this water was here."

"Operative L," K begins, "that's not water. That's old ectoplasm."

"Who cares? As long as it doesn't make my hand burn. What kind of crown is that?"

The agent takes a closer look at the fiery crown and answers, "I don't know, but we could probably use it." He picks up the card Operative L dropped and unlocks the second drawer. Inside is something less dangerous-looking. Operative K picks up a green old-fashioned key that has a skull for a handle.

Operative O asks, "Operative K, what'd you find?"

"An old green key. Most likely ghostly. I wonder where it goes to."

"Someplace that holds great power," a voice says.

All the agents turn around and find a pale bald man wearing a large trench coat of black with a red vest underneath. He looks like a clown that's gone down the Goth road. The agents quickly react and grab an ecto-weapon hidden in their suits. Operative K says, "Freakshow, how'd you escape the penitentiary?"

"With the help of Lydia," Freakshow answers, still having the maniacal smile on his face. Upon named, the ghost phases into the room with her cloak wrapped around her body. Before any of the agents could move, she sends a few of her tattoos on her arm after them, grabbing their weapons and knocking them back. Slightly fazed, Operative K lifts his body and watches as the ghost envious man walks up and picks up the glowing key. "I thank you for finding it for me. Now I must be going. Ta ta."

Scowling, the agent takes out a metal disk out of his suit and throws it at the stairway. It shoots out metal tendrils that dig into the metal at the entrance and thus blocking the only way out. "You're not going anywhere."

"Well, that would be more effective, if I was taking that way out. But I'm afraid you're wrong." Freakshow steps up to the portal and presses a button, making the striped door break apart and revealing the green swirling entrance of the Ghost Zone. "Where I'm going, it's not of this world."

"No!" He throws a semtex grenade at the wall nearby. Before it could detonate, Lydia flies and pulls the ringmaster into the Ghost Zone, who leaves behind a deranged laughter. The grenade explodes and sends pieces of metal everywhere, making Operative K pull his friends to safety. A piece of fiery metal reaches the crown of fire and the blurry orange transforms into neon green, spreading across the lab and melting everything it touches.

"We need to get out of here!" Operative O shouts.

Operative K asks, "But what about the disks?"

"It's too late! They've been destroyed by the fire." The agent deactivates the blockade and orders his men to move. The fire finally consumes everything in the lab and starts burning the mansion when the agents run out of the fireplace. Books burn everywhere and pieces of timber start falling everywhere. The agents cough as greenish smoke enters their lungs, and Operative L says, "We need to get out of here before the fire hits the boiler room."

"Quick! Through the window!"

The three rush to the nearest window and jumps through the glass just as the flames reach the boilers. The GiW drop onto the grassy ground surrounded by glass shards and get pulled to safety by their fellow agents while others futilely put out the fire. Suddenly the whole mansion explodes and every takes cover behind their vehicles as shards rain down. When the excitement calls, one agent turns to an ashen Operative O and asks, "What happened?"

After another phase of violent coughing, he answers, "Freakshow. In the Ghost Zone."

His dark face pales a little after hearing his fellow agent. The rookie suggests, "Should we tell Danny Phantom?"

"No. This is a job for humans, Operative G."

"But if Freakshow's in the Ghost Zone then shouldn't we get an expert on ghosts?"

"Kid, we are experts. Now pipe down." The commander turns to the others and orders, "Get the three in the vehicles. The commissioner will want a full report."

* * *

In the swirling green Ghost Zone, Lydia carries Freakshow past floating rocks and homes of other ghosts. Everything is quiet except for the few crows here and there. After awhile, the tattoo ghost starts lowering toward a red, menacing castle floating on a large rock. "Hmm. Definitely lives up to the Ghost King. It practically screams ruler of the world. I could live here," Freakshow says, admiring the handiwork of the castle. When he's done, the freak walks up the stairs to the wooden doors when something clicks from the ceiling. Green glowing axes swing down and Lydia widens her eyes, ready to save Freakshow, but he just keeps walking with a smile. To the ghost's surprise, the axes phase through the human without leaving any harm on him. Axes continue to fall down but none touch the man. When Freakshow reaches the door, he turns to Lydia and says, "I'll be back," before entering the next room. Skeleton knights holding skull shields and spears decorate the hall. When the ghost envy takes a step forward, spikes suddenly sticks out of the walls and shish-kebabing the knights. The wall start closing in but the ringmaster keeps walking with calmness as if he doesn't see the spikes inching toward him. The walls shut off any access from the door and supposedly crushed Freakshow, but he walks through the wall unharmed and says, "Good to know humans are like ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

He walks up to the door and phases through the wood, entering the main room. When the ringmaster looks in the room, he says, "Whoa."

The room has been demolished. Pieces of wall and stone are crumbling everywhere, a large hole is found on the right wall, the only thing not touched is a stairway up to a red, black, and green coffin greatly decorated and a skeleton holding a purple pumpkin with a green sword sticking out. The freak grins menacingly while taking out the green Skeleton key out of his inside pocket and walking up the flight of stairs. When the sarcophagus is mere inches from Freakshow, he fits the key in the keyhole and turn. Outside, ravens caws as they sense the sudden power and fly away. The freak walks back as the door slowly opens to reveal a large man with large green hair, two horns with one of them broken, an eye patch on one eye and a scar on the other, and menacing armor and black and red cape. The being opens his one eye and steps out, shouting, "Who dares wake Pariah Dark?"

"Uh, hello there!" Freakshow yells, feeling incomparably small to the ghost. He looks down at the being, raising an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I'm Freakshow. A human who has great knowledge of ghostly artifacts." He chokes as a large hand grabs his whole body and lifts him up to face Pariah. "Say goodbye to life, human."

"This is the thanks I get for waking you up? That doesn't sound right."

"Goodbye!" He raises his arm to throw the tiny man when he panics, "Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait! I woke you up because we have a common nemesis!"

The ghost looks at Freakshow and asks, "What nemesis?"

"Oh, I believe you know him as Danny Phantom."

The large being snarls but puts Freakshow down. He gasps and grasps his chest, can't believe he survived. The ghost king says, "It's because of him that I lost my rule on the human place."

"And thus you want revenge. Well I have a plan to help you rule as well as get our revenge."

After crossing his arms, Pariah Dark says, "Alright. I can use a good laugh."

"Well, I was thinking of getting the most powerful beings together and having them under your rule. Then we can spread your ruling to not only Amity Park, but the whole world. Won't that sound magnificent?"

"Hmm," The ghost king rubs in chin in deep thought. "Actually, that's not a bad plan. But how does that help me get my revenge on the ghost boy?"

"_Our_ revenge. And with the powerful ghosts on your side, it'll be too much for Danny and when he's completely weakened, you can destroy him and his home."

"Yes," he whispers, grinning, "Such a brilliantly plan. As a reward for your plan, I will not kill you, human."

"Uh, I was thinking as a reward I can help take over the world."

"You? What can you do?"

"Well, like I said before, I have great knowledge of all your ghost antics, especially weapons such as your Crown of Fire and your Ring of Rage. So just give me a few minutes and I'll be at your command." Freakshow starts to walk back but the ghost king grabs him again and says, "If you want to live, then you will obey my every command, human."

"Alright. I'm at your command," he says sheepishly.

"Good." Pariah jumps down to the floor and walks to the purple pumpkin. When he pulls out the green sword, the pumpkin floats up and explodes, letting a knight in dark armor and purple flaming hair cape fly out. He shouts, "The Fright Knight is free!"

His eyes widen when his sword digs into the wall next to his head and he turns to find his master. "King Pariah!" He bows to show his loyalty. The large ghost orders, "Fright Knight, you will take this human and gather all the powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

Freakshow asks, "What will I get out of this?"

"Depending on how well you accomplish this mission, I'll consider if you can join my army."

"Right."

The ghost king drops the human on the ground. The Fright Knight summons his fiery horse and jumps on before grabbing Freakshow and dumping him in the back. They fly out of the castle, followed by Lydia who flown in the room, and the ghost knight asks, "Where do we go first, whelp?"

"Easy. We're going to Walker's Jail," he answers with a maniacal laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Life and New Troubles**

It's been a week since Danielle returned to Amity Park and life is great. True to Maddie's words, Danny's family all took the ghost girl in as if she was theirs. At first it was weird to be living inside an actual house, not to mention sleeping on a bed that feels like a cloud, but soon she got used to it as well as seeing the usual weird ghost equipment the parents always build in the morning.

And to make matters better, a couple days ago Danny's mother told Danielle that she'll be going to school with her cousin. The teen got so excited she practically pulled Maddie to the mall to shop for clothes and supplies. At the mall, the first thing the blue-hazmat wearing woman did was take the ghost girl to the barber to get a haircut. Now with shorter hair, Danielle's ponytail only reaches down her back and her bangs only cover a small part of her right eye, they went to the clothes store and scanned through the many aisles of clothing, looking for the best one for the halfa. After getting about five bags worth of clothing, they headed into the store and got the books and supplies the young girl would need for school. By the time they were done, it was lunch time and Maddie and the ghost girl ate some lunch before heading home. At the house, Danielle finally met her cousin's girlfriend Sam Manson, who's sitting on the couch with Danny watching a TV show.

Now Danielle lies on her bed, wondering what to do now. Tomorrow she'll be going to Casper High as a sophomore and she'd be lying to herself to say she's not nervous. One reason is whether she'll fit in or be a lonely outcast. Two is she's afraid that people will just like her because of her cousin. She did want to have some friends that like her for who she is. Danielle Fenton, a half-ghost girl who's a clone of Danny Phantom. _Yeah, that'll be great way to introduce myself, _she thinks.

Suddenly, her new laptop she got as a welcome gift to the family starts beeping, confusing the ghost girl. She picks herself up and sets the black laptop on her lap. Opening it, she finds a message saying someone wants to video-chat her. The name was 'Redhead Psych0l0g1st'.Curiousity getting the better of her, she presses 'ok' and a girl with ginger hair and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt appears on a screen. "Hi there."

"Uh, hi? Who're you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jazz Fenton. From what I heard, you're my cousin Danielle, right?"

Smiling, she answers, "Yeah." If the young girl is Danny's cousin, then of course she'll be cousins with his older sister.

"Wow, you look a lot like Danny. You sure you're not a sister I never knew about?"

"That would make more sense, but no."

"Oh well. It's nice to finally meet you. Mom and dad have been talking about you like crazy. I guess they miss having a young teen girl around."

Danielle chuckles, "I feel special."

"I hear you're starting school tomorrow. Nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't worry. Just be yourself and try to find a friend or two on the first few days. Simple as that."

"Thanks Jazz. I'll remember that."

"So, are you going to help my little brother with his ghost fighting?"

"Jeez, is there anything Maddie and Jack didn't tell you?"

"Nope. They blathered all night just about you," Jazz says with a smirk. "So that means its true?"

"Yeah. I'm half-ghost as well."

"Cool! Can I see your suit?"

"Sure, why not?" She puts the laptop on her end table and takes some steps back until her whole body is on the screen. She concentrates on her ghostly core and transforms into her alter ego. Jazz's eyes widen and she smiles. "Wow. Stylish."

"Thanks. I designed it myself."

"So, you're gonna help Danny?"

"Only if he's having trouble," the teen answers while turning back to human. "I just want to keep a low profile for a while."

"I get it. Well I need to get back on my studies. It was nice to meet you Danielle."

"It was nice meeting you too, Jazz. Bye."

"Bye. See you at Thanksgiving!" She logs out. The ghost girl closes the laptop and sits back on her bed, still wondering what to do now.

She gets up and walks downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. After getting an apple, the teen starts to walk back when she spots the entrance to the lab in the basement. Her eyes stare at the space with fear and start to walk back when someone behind her asks, "Still afraid of labs?"

Danielle turns around and finds her cousin leaning on the doorframe. She rubs on the back of her head and says, "Well…"

"Don't worry, I understand. You've had some bad experiences with laboratories."

She smiles sheepishly.

"But you're going to have to face your fear soon. You never know where life will take you."

"Like you did?" the ghost girl asks mischieviously.

"Hey! I faced my fears fighting ghosts. You wouldn't believe what I had to battle."

Grinning, Danielle asks, "Really? Like what?"

"My evil self."

She loses the smile.

"That's right. And it wasn't easy." At the remembrance of his older self out-of-time, Danny looks away and his aura darkens but it quickly changes when he notices something on the clone's fingers. He asks, "Why's your ring glowing?"

"Huh?" She raises her hand and the ring she found is indeed glowing green. "I don't know. Maybe it's a glow-in-the-dark ring."

"It kinda looks familiar."

"I don't see how. I got it in China."

The ghost boy shrugs his shoulders and suggests, "Wanna go to the pier carnival with Sam and Tucker?"

"Sure."

* * *

**The next day…**

Danielle, wearing her usual look of a blue jean jacket on top of a long sleeved white shirt with a red shirt on top, dark blue jeans, white and blue shoes, a red trucker hat on backwards, and her green ring on her finger, looks up from the blue double doors and reads the name, Casper High, an ironic but fitting name for the most haunted place in Amity Park. Yesterday, she felt a little nervous about the whole school ordeal, but now she's all-out frightened. The young girl has traveled the whole world and did remarkable things whether for the thrill or, in some cases, money, but she never checked out many schools nor hung out with many teens like her. The best she could get her learning was from reading books in a library, so she knows more than the average fifteen year old.

She breathes in a deep breath of car exhaust and teenage envy with hints of foliage, and exhales some of her anxiety out. "Okay, I can do this. I'm just like anyone else in this school. I…I…I can't do this!" The half-ghost girl starts running away but Danny grabs the back of her jacket before saying, "I know you're nervous about school but who isn't? It's just all part of being human."

"What? I'm not nervous Danny," she chuckles then solemnly squeaks, "I'm _completely _terrified!"

"What are you terrified of?"

"W-well…"

Figuring it out, the world hero looks around before reassuring, "I know you're scared that people will figure out you're a clone, but think of this. I've had my ghost powers for about two years and nobody in this town figured out I was Danny Phantom."

The younger halfa smiles. "Well there is that, but I'm actually nervous about all the teens."

Perplexed, Danny asks, "Didn't you hang out around teens on your travel?"

"Actually…no. The only place I hung out was the library reading and you know not many teens like to go there."

"Oh. Well then you shouldn't have a problem in English. But now you have a chance to be a normal girl. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, I kinda wanna be like you."

"And to do that, then you have to go to school and be a regular girl. Regular girls go to school whether they like it or not and they make friends and have _secret crushes,_" he says with a smirk.

Danielle blushes and looking away.

"So, you ready for school now?"

She looks back at the boring square of red brick and says, "Alright."

"Okay. Let's get to the office for your schedule."

The two cousins walk up to the double doors and enter, and Danielle sees that the inside is just as plain as the outside. Dull green lockers line the walls along the gray tiled floor with a door every so often. The young halfa raises an eyebrow and asks, "They can't get a school designer here?"

"Nope. The budget's tight."

"Forget tight."

They walk through the halls, which is jam-packed with high school teenagers and a few of them give them weird looks. Danielle looks around shyly at the teens before asking, "Why are they looking at me funny?"

"Well, you do kinda look like me. So they probably have some suspicion of you."

"Well could they stop? It's kind of freaking me out."

"I'm sure the staring will stop after a couple of days."

"How 'bout now?"

They reach the main office and enter to find a normal room with a desk and a table in one corner, cabinets, and chairs. The desk has various papers spread out and a plaque that reads 'Principal Ishiyama'. The said principal looks up and says, "Hello there, Daniel. This must be Danielle." She refers to the younger girl. Danielle grips her bag strap tighter in uneasiness.

"Okay then, let's see here." The principal searches through a file in her drawer and exclaims, "Ah ha! Here's your schedule." She hands the young female the schedule and adds, "Danny will show you around school."

"O-okay," the hybrid mumbles.

"We're glad to have you here Danielle. Hope you have a great time."

The two halfas walk out and, while walking through the hallway, Danny checks his cousin's first class. "Looks like you have English with Mr. Lancer."

"How is he?"

"I always fall asleep in his class."

"Boring, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Smiling, Danielle says, "Alright. If I can get past that class, then maybe I can survive school."

"That's the spirit." The two stop at a classroom and the world hero says, "Here's your first class. English with Mr. Lancer. You ready for this?"

"Well, I'm here now. Might as well finish it."

"Great. I'll see ya at lunch then. Good luck." He walks to his class; leaving Danielle to enter the classroom alone that already has teens sitting at the desks. They all stop their conversations and turn to the new girl when they hear the door open. She looks around nervously at all the staring eyes and, after seeing an empty desk, hurries to the back of the room with her head down. The girl drops her bag next to the desk and sits, wondering why class is taking so long to start. All the staring from the teens are creeping her out.

Thankfully, the bell rings and all the attention turns to the teacher walking in. A bald and overweight teacher wearing a blue buttoned shirt and gray checkered jeans says, "Alright class, settle down. This is a classroom, not the cafeteria." He continues after picking up a book, "Now I hear we have a new student in our class. Danielle Fenton?"

A new wave of uneasiness rolls over the girl as she raises a hand weakly and murmurs, "Here"

Everyone again turns to her and Mr. Lancer says, "Well it's nice to have you onboard Ms. Fenton," he then whispers to himself, "Hopefully your less like Mr. Fenton.

"Okay class, take out your Pride and Prejudice novels. And Ms. Fenton, I may have an extra copy somewhere…"

"That's okay Mr. Lancer. I already read it," Danielle says but then realizes what she just admitted. Everyone again twists their heads but this time with faces full of shock, even the teacher. "You read a classic novel…out of your own free will?" he asks, utterly taken aback.

The ghost girl doesn't answer but instead looks at her desk to avoid all the looks. _How do people stand all this attention? _she asks herself.

"Uh, well…alright then," Mr. Lancer says, "Back to our lesson class." He thinks, _I can already see potential in that girl. More than Danny, I'm sure. This should be an interesting year._

* * *

After passing through her first three classes, Danielle follows the other teens to the cafeteria and grabs a tray to get her food, or more commonly know slop. When the slop is placed on her tray, the ghost hybrid walks around the room, looking for an empty table or her cousin. She finally spots him at a table along with Sam and Tucker. She smiles and starts to walk toward the three when someone blocks her path. "Well, we meet again beautiful."

Danielle's smile disappears and she groans. She looks up to find Dash's blonde head again. "What do you want, Dash?"

"So you remember my name. That's nice. Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to sit at my table. You know, with all the popular people."

The ghost girl looks over at the table where a Hispanic girl with black wavy hair, a blonde girl sitting next to her, a man about the size of Dash except looks Asian, and about a few other people sit and eat. The clone guesses the table is the popular table. She thinks of the invitation again and actually feels honored. This is just her first day and Dash already thinks of her as popular. But Danielle declines, "Thanks for the offer but I'm going to sit by my cousin instead." She ducks underneath the confused jock and continues her walk to Danny's table. Dash turns and asks, "How could someone turn down sitting at the popular table? And who's your cousin?"

He ghost girl turns around and says, "Danny is."

The football player drops his jaw and his eyes widen, watching the girl sit by Danny. "I don't believe it. Does that make her off limits now?"

At Danny's table, the ghost hero asks, "So Danielle, how's school so far?"

"The classes were actually quite easy, but the other kids made me feel awkward."

"How so?" Sam asks, eating her salad.

"Well, in English, all the kids stared at me with disbelief when I told Mr. Lancer I already read Pride and Prejudice."

Tucker, spitting out his milk, shouts, "You read an English novel out of your own free will?" Sam punches her friend's arm, making him flinch and rub his sore arm now.

"That's what I mean," Danielle says, feeling awkward again.

"It's okay Danielle," her cousin reassures, "True, it's not every day that a teen reads an English book with no threats from the teacher, but they'll warm up to you eventually."

Tapping her food, the clone says, "But still, I feel that I don't belong in school. Maybe I should just leave."

"What?! But you just got here."

"I know, but here…I feel like an outsider. Everywhere I go, I just don't fit in. I guess that's the reason why I was always on the move."

Sam speaks, "Danielle, I may not know what goes on between you two; I mean you two are like twins, but I know what you're going through. Just because you feel out of place doesn't mean you will be for the rest of your life. So what if the first day didn't go exactly as planned? Tomorrow is always a better day."

"Okaaaay, when did you become a fortune cookie?"

"Since I started hanging out with Danny. He needs all the wisdom he can get."

"Whatever!"

Smiling, the half-ghost girl says, "Well, alright. I'll give school another try. Who knows, maybe today will be better." She finally digs into her lunch before spitting it back out, Tucker giving her a water bottle, and she doesn't see her cousin lean closer to his girlfriend to murmur, "It's definitely going to be better."

"What do you have planned?" she asks with a smirk.

After whispering into her ear, Sam brightens and whispers, "She's definitely going to like that."

"I wanted to wait until her birthday came by but my parents didn't want to."

* * *

In the green swirling world of the Ghost Zone inside a red, ominous castle, six ghosts and Freakshow, feeling small compared to everyone except for the Fright Knight, stand in the newly-repaired throne room, a few waiting impatiently for something to happen. Vortex is a weather-influencing ghost with green skin wearing a black vest with spikes on the shoulder and a lightning bolt shocking a green and red circle shaping a V, on his hands are elbow-length gloves with the cuffs green, and his tail is a swirling tornado. His red eyes flash dangerously as his patience draws to a thin line. Next to the weather ghost is a large, humanoid plant, his head in the shape of an eagle with spikes running down his back, two large vines crisscross his chest with more spikes running up and down, his whole body is made of light green vines, and he wears mossy gloves and a short mossy cape. Undergrowth folds his arms and looks around the castle, wondering why there's no vegetation. A ghost that is completely white, wearing a white suit with striped jeans, black shoes and gloves and black ties, and a black fedora with a white stripe around, examines his large purple book of rules, rubbing his square jaw in thought. Walker wonders if the waiting is against the rules. Floating around the room is Nocturne, a dream harvesting ghost with a black body full of stars and furry-like hands and several tentacles, a pale face with a goatee, and his head are purple goat horns. The last ghosts are Lydia the Fright Knight who waits respectfully for his master. Undergrowth turns to the human, who hides something behind his back, and snarls, "So _Freakshow_, you better have good reason for making us wait like this."

"Yeah," Walker says, "I'm sure this is against the rules."

"Waiting for your ruler to appear is against the rules?" Freakshow asks, obviously not convinced.

Vortex widens his eyes and he says, "What?! That's what I am here for?" He grabs the only human in the castle and lifts him up to eye-level. "Listen flyspeck, I follow no one! I am the storm and the storm isn't something that can be controlled!"

A booming voice from an alcove says, "Oh, is that a fact?"

All eyes turn around and fall onto the being known as Pariah Dark. The spirit of Halloween bows down while the ghosts, the most feared spirits in all of the Ghost Zone, start trembling. Vortex stutters, "P-P-Pariah Dark? I d-didn't realize that you w-were awake, m-my liege."

"That's more like it." The ghost king walks down from his terrace and asks, "Human, who are these that stand before me?"

"Ah, well," the ghost envy walks to the first ghost and introduces, "This here is Vortex, the ghost that can control all types of weather." He moves to the next ghost. "This is Undergrowth, the vegetation ghost that can control and create all kinds of plants or as he likes to call them his children. The super pale ghost here is Walker, the strict warden with stricter rules and will not tolerate so much as a tiny speck of rule-breaking. This dark, foreboding ghost is Nocturne, who 'harvests' dreams from the people of Earth and gains power to do…well I don't know what he does because I was asleep for most of the time."

Pariah Dark continues to observe the four with intense red eyes and the ghosts continue to tremble, even the strict warden. Finally, the ghost king asks, "Do any of you know of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom?"

"P-permission to speak, sir?" Walker asks fearfully.

"Granted."

"We all know the ghost boy very well. In fact it's because of him we are always embarrassingly kicked back in the Ghost Zone. So we all want revenge, sir."

"Perfect," the king hisses with a smirk, showing his fangs.

"How is that perfect sire?" Nocturne asks frightfully.

"I'm glad you asked. Because I also have a quarrel with the ghost boy. And, like you all, I want vengeance."

For the first time, Vortex smiles and asks, "So my liege, is there a plan that involves a maelstrom?"

"Not exactly a maelstrom, but you can use your power to destroy the ghost boy. For my plan involves gathering the most feared specters of the Ghost Zone and band together to give Danny Phantom what he most deserves and control the world."

"I like the sound of that," the weather ghost says, his eyes sparking of anticipation.

Freakshow would have interjected and said it was **his** plan but since it's the king of all ghosts, he'll let it slide super far. He walks up and says, "Uh, King Pariah, I was wondering if I can join in on the plan since I did bring you the most powerful ghosts so…"

"Yes, well while you were gone I was wondering, what can you do?"

After a rolling of red eyes, the human says courteously, "Like I said before, I have great knowledge of ghostly artifacts so I stopped by the museum and got…this." From behind his back, he reveals a staff made of gold. The bottom end is a loop with two antennas sticking out of the sides to form the Ankh, the top end shaped like horns in the shape of an S and a sapphire jeweled beetle sandwiched between the horns. "The ancient Scarab Scepter. Legend says that it holds all the power of the great Pharaoh Duulaman, so now I hold all the ghostly power of Egypt in the palm of my hand. And, this is great accessory; it comes with my very own servant. Hotep-Ra!"

Without delay, a sand storm erupts beside the gothic clown and ribbons appear swirling around it, slowly covering every inch until it forms a mummy wearing a black shirt with a red ribbon, jeweled, black and red wrist bands with arm bands of the same color and a black and red collar in the shape of the sun. On his back, black ribbons so to nothing. Hotep-Ra bows down on one knee and Freakshow, with his maniacal smirk, says, "What do you say to that?"

Pariah Dark rubs his chin and says, "It's not bad, I'll give you that."

"So I can join your great and powerful legacy, my lord?" he asks, bowing.

"I'll give you my one and only chance. Blow it, and I shall eradicate you personally."

At the sound of venom in the king's voice, Freakshow chuckles nervously and says, "You won't regret it. And I also took the liberty to bring you back your Crown of Fire." From his other hand, he shows everyone the glowing green crown with it's flames flickering around, being held by a metal glove made of special ghostly metal. He hands the king the crown, who places it rightfully on head, grinning maliciously.

Undergrowth asks, "Now, my king, where do we begin?" and the other ghosts grin devilishly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Great Power is Unleashed**

Deep in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork examines Danielle on one of his many screens walk home from school with her cousin and friends. Suddenly, he gets a chill that runs down his spine that reaches to every end of him. The master of time widens his eyes and whispers, "No." He switches screen and sees nothing out of the ordinary in another part of Amity Park. But soon though, a red portal swirls open and a shadow appears in the middle. When the portal vanishes, a woman looks at her surroundings and grins, showing sharp fangs that should only belong to a vampire. Her blood-filled eyes with black slit pupils glow against the shadow while the woman continues to look around Amity Park. The wind ruffles her deathly black hair and cape around her slim body clothed in shadow robes of a shirt and jeans. Her black high-heel boots clunk against the pavement as she walks away from her hiding space. Clockwork's eyes lose their long lasting calmness and are now furrowed with worry. For the first time in who-knows-how-long, the master of time feels scared. Scared from the creepy woman, for he knows what she is capable of.

Just to make matters worse, the Observants appear in his cathedral and the first one says, "You see what you have done, Clockwork?"

"By letting the girl live, you have brought a great evil to their land," the second Observant finishes.

"Yes, I know. But it's a minor bump in the timeline. If everything goes according to plan then she will cease to exist."

"How do you know it will go according to plan?" Observant 1 asks. "She will have a plan of her own to make sure everything that has happened will stay the same."

"You should know that the future is never set in stone."

"Clockwork, you know what will happen if you meddle again."

The master of time says, "I know."

The Observants vanish from the room and Clockwork turns back to the screen to find the woman staring right at him, her devilish smile showing her fangs.

* * *

In the dark of the night, Danielle tosses and turns on her bed, murmuring inaudible words as her dream comes to focus. Inside her dream, Danielle finds herself travelling from one continent to the other. On each continent, except Antarctica, there was a ghost that seems to have taken over the land. The scariest ghost was a large phantom wears red, black, and green clothing, has horns coming out of his head with one broken, an eye-patch on one eye and a scar on the other green eye. Only this green has a more malevolent and evil aura to them unlike her cousin's glowing green eyes. The specter towers over the small girl, making Danielle feel like a bug that he could easily squish under his menacing boots. Power ripples from the large being as if he has his own gravitational field on reverse. Floating on his head is a menacingly green crown that creates some sort of fire, but unlike the usual orange and red flame, these look almost like ectoplasm fire. The ghost girl walks away from the large man with very shaky legs, terror wrapping around her heart and starts growing on her face. Suddenly, everything turns to wisps and disappears, leaving an inky blackness that stretches everywhere like in space, except without any white dots for stars. Danielle looks around for anything when she finds a girl on her knees in the middle of space. When the half-ghost looks closer, she realizes that the girl is her and she seems to be in pain. Beads of sweat roll down her face and drip off, her eyes are closed, her face has a pained expression, and her hands are clamped shut and are shaking violently. The girl wonders what is making herself be in pain when something green glows from one of her fingers. The skull ring glows fiercely, the color greatly contrasting with the blackness, and the light grows bigger. Soon, the light disintegrates the dark space and leaves the dream Danielle in shadow. The clone doesn't see what happens next because she closes her eyes to block out the bright light. The light starts to burn right through her fingers and eyelids, almost blinding the girl, but then everything turns black again. Danielle opens her eyes to find, not herself, but a large mirror. It looks simple enough; just an oval shaped window with a simple wire frame around with a simple wire stand. But what's weird about the mirror is that instead of Danielle's reflection appearing, since she's practically in front of it, black wisps of smoke swirl around, almost like a tornado from a bird's eye-view. The ghost girl stretches her hand out and touches the unusually warm glass, and all the mist vanishes to reveal a mirror Danielle. Confused, she walks closer to the mirror to get a better look when her form shimmers and changes. Her sapphire eyes fill with blood and the pupils turn to snake-eye slits, her hair grows longer and turns to a more deathly black, she pales a little, and fangs grow out of her sneering mouth.

Danielle gasps and backs away from the frightening image. The other Danielle chuckles and shakes her head and steps right out of the mirror, becoming flesh and blood, and walks over to her. "It's only a matter of time, Danielle," it said in a deathly harmonious voice, still holding that sneer. She reaches out and touches between the ghost girl's frightened, wide eyes. Her dream self loses conscious and collapses onto the dark ground only to wake up breathing hard in her bed. She looks around the dark room to confirm where she is and calms her beating heart. Danielle turns to her mirror and, fearing the worst, she walks up to it, switching the lamp on, and checks her reflection. She sighs when she finds herself normal. The halfa returns to her bed and covers up, trying to get back to sleep. The frightening images keep on reappearing in her head, making it hard to get back to sleep. After a few hours of shuffling and turning around in her bed, Danielle slowly gets out of bed and rubs her eyes, having gotten no sleep for four hours. She turns her alarm clock off before it blares in her ears and walks toward the kitchen while blowling some raven hair out of her eyes. She grabs a clean bowl from the cabinet and pours some Frosted Flakes and milk into it. While she eats, the ghost girl thinks of the nightmare earlier, mostly about the large, king-like ghost, she's sure it was a ghost, and the mirror her. _Why did I just change like that? _Danielle thinks, _She looked demonic, power-hungry, like nothing in the universe can stop her. Almost like Vlad. That's not me. Is it? _She puts her spoon down and slouches on her seat, feeling cold all of a sudden. _I was created by Vlad. I was taught by him. Was there a chance I gained some of his personality too?_

"Danielle?" someone calls, interrupting her train-of-thought. The ghost girl looks up and finds Danny walking in the kitchen. Turning to the clock, the clone sees that it's 7:20. "Hi Danny," she greets.

"What're you doing up at this time?"

"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep," she answers.

"Oh." He grabs himself some cereal and sits right next to his cousin while she mindlessly stirs her own cereal. After a while of silence, Danielle blurts out, "Danny, you don't think I'm evil, do you?"

The ghost boy looks up from his bowl with a dumbfounded look and says, "What? Of course not. What would make you think like that?"

"Well," she starts and Danny could see the anxiety in her eyes, "The dream I had showed me but I looked…evil. I had blood-red eyes that had slits, like a snake, I was pale and my hair looked like it was shadow. And I had fangs. I…I looked like Vlad." The ghost girl looks at her cousin with worried eyes and asks, "Am I turning into him?"

"Danielle, sure you were created by Vlad but that doesn't mean you are him. Even clones are different."

"But how can I not be like him if I was taught by him twenty-four seven? I mean, a few days ago I was beating that dragon ghost mercilessly and I actually liked it."

"Hey, everyone likes beating other people once in a while. Even me."

"But I liked it a little too much. I wanted to keep beating him to a pulp and beat him more. I didn't want to stop."

The ghost boy sighs, now feeling a little worried about her, and moves next to his cousin. "You don't have to worry, Danielle. You're still new to the hero business."

"I don't think its hero business, Danny."

"I think so. When I started being the hero and was beating my first ghost, I didn't want to stop beating him up, either. It was a new feeling I had, being the superior person, and I didn't want to end it. So I know what you're going through. But, I knew it was wrong to just pound a ghost without reason. So instead of just fighting him, I instead foiled the ghost's plan first then trap them in the Fenton Thermos."

"But weren't there times when you went a little overboard?"

"Of course. Most of it was on Vlad, but I quickly righted myself whenever it happened."

"Alright, but what about the evil me I saw in my dream?"

Danny bites his bottom lip and looks away, wondering if he should tell Danielle about his evil self, but decides to save it for later. "That's a story for another time, Danielle," he says.

The clone knits her eyebrows in confusion and asks, "Wait, what?"

"Nothing. But I have some good news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

In answer, the ghost boy gets up and walks out to the living room with his cousin following. He opens a drawer and digs into it while saying, "I suggested that we make this your birthday present but our parents wanted to give it to you when you wake up. Since you're up, might as well give it to you."

Danielle is still confused but catches something in the ghost boy's statement. "'Our' parents?"

"That's right." He takes out a yellow envelope and tosses it to Danielle, who opens it to find a paper that has her name, birthday, age, height, and parents' names.

"Welcome to the family, sis."

The ghost girl shrieks excitedly and gives her new brother a death-hug. Danny laughs with the small amount of air he has and hugs back when laughter from the stairs alerts them. They both look up and see Maddie walking down in her pajamas, a big smile on her face. "I knew you'd love it."

When Danny lets go, the clone hugs her mom too and repeats, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

After laughing, Maddie says, "Alright now, we can celebrate after you get home from school. And you better hurry. School starts in twenty minutes."

* * *

Hidden in another shadowed alley, the Queen from the future leans on the wall while watching a smiling Danielle walk into school with her cousin and friends. She smirks and murmurs, "Smile all you want, Dani. Soon, everything will change in your future. But don't worry. You'll just love it."

A blue portal opens behind her and the master of time floats out, carrying a serious face on instead of the calming feature. The Queen grins wider and says, "Clockwork. Right on time. You hear to see the action close up?"

"You know my answer. I'm here to stop your plans."

After chuckling, she asks while turning around, "What plans?"

"Enough with your games."

"Oh, alright party-pooper. But you should really let your hair down. You won't be all high and mighty very soon."

"I know about my time coming but it isn't for certain."

"Yes yes. Nothing is written in stone," she says boringly then hisses, "But with the right push, you can shape them to however you want."

"You should know never to mess with time without risking dire consequences."

"Like you did?" The dark time mistress walks up to Clockwork and continues, "Don't you remember that you messed with time to make sure Dan Phantom never comes to be?"

"That was all Danny's choice, Mistress."

Now the two start circling around.

"But you're the one who 'influenced' his choice with all those future ghosts and leading him into his future. And because of that, the Observants put you on probation."

"And I gladly accepted it. Because I knew it was the right thing to do."

"Well then, I'm doing the same thing."

"I know your future. You know that it isn't the right thing. It's what you want."

"Oh, it's not just what I want, Clockwork."

The master of time stops in his track, the Queen doing the same with a smirk. "I know what I am talking about."

"Do you? It doesn't seem so with me. Admit it; you can't see the future clearly anymore. Its turning dark and you wanna know why? Because the future is becoming set. And I betcha it all started when young Danielle found the ring. Did you tell her about that ring yet? What it will bring?"

Clockwork orders, "You leave Danielle out of this."

"That's a no, apparently. Oh Clockwork, if you're trying so hard to protect her then why did you not tell her about the Ring of Rage? It probably would have stopped my reign."

"Both of us know it wouldn't have changed anything."

"You sure? Why don't you check possibility on your little screens? Oh wait, you can't because you're getting old for the job. Looks like a new master of time will be underway."

"No one knows that yet. Not even the Obsvervants."

The Queen walks up to the master of time, coming close to his face, and hiss, "I do."

Clockwork narrows his eyes at her and says, "Stay out of it and we'll see if the future stays the same," before disappearing back to the Ghost Zone. The Queen chuckles again and says to herself, "Sorry to disappoint you, but nothing can stop me from my conquest now." She turns back to the school and sees Danielle in her class through a window. "Both of our conquests."

* * *

The school bell rings and teens rush out of the school. Danielle, her cousin who has a soda, Sam, and Tucker walk out and the Goth asks, "So Danielle, was the second day better?"

"A little. There was still some awkward staring and Dash tried to get my number again,"

"Sounds like Dash alright. Hitting on the hot girls," Tucker says before Danny elbows him on the side.

The ghost girl blushes a little and continues, "But I think I may have a talent in the music business."

"Why?"

"In Choir, when I sang, my teacher said he heard nothing like it. Do you think he was exaggerating?"

Sam answers, "Are you kidding? When I walked by your class, I thought they had an angel in there. Trust me, you're that good."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"With talents like those, I'm surprised you are Danny's clone."

The ghost boy spits out his soda and the clone widens her eyes. She grabs her brother's shirt and whispers, "I thought you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I-I didn't!"

"I figured it out myself, Danielle," the Goth states. "I wasn't convinced that you two are cousins since you look so much alike, and Danny only has one sister. So the answer I found was clone."

The ghost girl let's go and mutters, "Oh."

"Wait wait wait. Back up," interrupts the techno-geek, making a time-out sign. "So, Danielle is a clone of Danny?"

"Yes," they all answer.

"Whoa. My mind is blown."

Danielle asks, "You guys won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Don't worry. You're secrets safe with us," Danny's girlfriend promises and Tucker zips up his lips.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, dark clouds roll into the city, shutting off the sunlight and giving the clouds a reddish color. Everyone starts looking around in confusion and the ghost girl asks, "Is this normal in Amity Park?"

Danny says, "No, but it looks familiar."

Bright lightning flashes around and a light rain starts pouring. An earthquake spreads and cracks appear on the streets, some large enough for plants to grow out. The halfas' ghost sense floats out and Danny bares his teeth. "Just great."

"Danny? Do you know what's happening?" Danielle asks fearfully.

"Yeah. Looks like Undergrowth is making a comeback."

Suddenly, a few people around the four suddenly fall down. Tucker walks to a nearby one and hears them sleeping soundly. "I don't remember Undergrowth making people sleep."

"What? But, then that means…"

The storm above them worsens, sending hail-like raindrops everywhere and the wind picks up, blowing down a few lampposts. The ones who aren't sleeping cover their faces and try to head back inside. The world's hero looks around and, for the first time, Danielle saw fear in his eyes. "There a ghost that can make people sleep, cause earthquakes that grow foliage, and create the worst maelstrom in the world?"

"Not that I know of." He transforms into Danny Phantom and says, "Okay, it's either A. Undergrowth, B. Nocturne, or C. Vortex. But which one?"

"How about D: All of the above plus one?"

The ghost boy turns and gets blasted by a pink ray, making him crash against the wall of the school. He groans and looks up to see the Ghost Zone jailer, Walker smiling. "Walker. It's been awhile."

"It has, kid. A little too long of you out of your cell."

Danielle helps her brother up and asks, "You need help with this ghost?"

"Nah. I can take care of this loser." He flies up and charges an ecto-ray, saying, "Get ready to be kicked back to your jailhouse without me." Before he fires, a thorny vine wraps around his wrist, startling the hero, and swings him into buildings before whipping Danny onto the ground, dazed. He looks up into the sky to find a smirking plant hawk head staring at him with venomous eyes. "Hello, child."

"What?"

The jailer walks up and grabs his nemesis's collar. "What's wrong, ghost boy? Surprised to see a team-up?"

"Kind of. But that won't stop me from kicking your butt." He kicks the white ghost and charges his Phantom Phreeze, flying straight toward the scared Undergrowth. The ghost boy fires and the blue ray heads to a direct hit when something flies and absorbs the ice power. Danny Phantom looks up and sees Vortex floating, easily as large as Undergrowth. "Thank you for that, fly-speck."

"Vortex? But-"

"Oh ghost child."

The hero turns to the voice only to get a face full of blue energy that sends him crashing into a building. After clearing the debris, he finds a night-sky-body ghost floating over with flailing tentacles. Nocturne says, "Surprise."

"Nocturne, Walker, Vortex, and Undergrowth together?"

Walker says, "That's right, ghost boy."

"Now get ready to be destroyed!" shouts Vortex, charging lightning in his hands. The plant ghost sends another vine to wrap around Danny's waist and send him tumbling toward Nocturne, who punches him to the weather ghost.

On the ground, Danny's friends and sister watches the world's hero being batted around like a rag doll. Tucker shouts, "Undergrowth, Walker, Vortex, and Nocturne? Danny has no chance!"

"What? Why? Who are they?" Danielle asks.

"Those are some of the worst ghosts that Danny has ever faced," answers Sam, who is shivering and has wide eyes. "They were hard to beat separately. Working together, I don't even want to think about it."

"Isn't there something we can do?!"

In answer, an armored RV rolls over to them and Jack and Maddie jump out with weapons ablaze. Maddie asks, "Okay, what are we up against?"

Tucker points up and the two turn to see their son being used as a punching bag. Jack drops his gun and says, "We're going to need something bigger."

"Alright then," the mother opens the back of the vehicle and throws Sam and Tucker ghost weapons. "Maybe if we distract the ghosts, we can give Danny an edge he'll need."

The two nod in agreement.

"Okay. Let's go-Hey!"

Before anyone could move, more vines shoot out of the ground and trap the two ghost hunters while another wraps Sam and Tucker. A fourth vine goes after Danielle but she jumps away and blasts it with an ecto-ray. She turns back to her brother and sees him quickly tiring. "Looks like it's up to me now," she murmurs and runs into a dark alley.

Vortex swings Danny back to the ground and he crashes, creating a crater. He struggles to get up when he hears a familiar, maniacal chuckle. The ghost boy looks up at Freakshow, who's leaning against a wall with a clown smirk. "Well, isn't this a show."

"Freakshow? You're the one who brought these four together?"

"Yes, dear boy. You think these ghosts will be smart enough to ally together by themselves?"

When he gets to his feet, Danny growls, "I swear when I survive this-."

"_If_ you survive this. But something tells me you have met your match." The ghost expert waves, making Danny raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, a black hand grabs the hero's shoulder and Nocturne throws him in the air where Vortex created a whirlwind. The ghost boy screams while he is twirled around in the red cyclone, getting very tired from the beat-down. The storm stops and Danny starts falling but Walker punches him back up and Undergrowth grabs and sends him back to the concrete, where the hero stays on the ground, completely drained. He looks back up to the four smiling ghosts, who all come closer.

"Nighty-night, ghost child," the dream ghost says while Undergrowth grows a thorny club and the others charge up their energy. Walker aims his pink ray at the halfa and is about to shoot when something punches him into a weak building, which crumples on top of him. The others look around wildly for the attacker when Nocturne is blasted back by a green ray.

"What is going on?" Vortex asks when he feels his whirlwind tail being gripped. The mysterious attacker starts swinging the ghost around. While he screams, the attacker lets go and sends the ghost toward Undergrowth, making both fall onto the ground. Vortex gets back up and turns around to find an angry ghost girl with blazing hands. "Leave my brother alone!"

"Brother? The fly-speck doesn't have a ghost sister."

"Well, get ready to meet me." She fires a double ray and blasts the weather ghost away. Undergrowth growls and sends his plant minions after her but the ghost girl dodges and slices the vines. Nocturne sneaks behind and grasps the girl in his hand and says, "I can see the resemblance, now. Well, if you're anything like the ghost child, then you should be as easy to destroy."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You never know what tricks I have. Such as this one!" She blasts the dream ghost with her foot beam and flies back. The girl halfa turns around and stops an attack from Walker with her shield then punches him away again. Vortex, now steaming, sends a lightning attack at the girl but she flies up and the lightning instead shocks the dream ghost. Danielle kicks the attacking ghost down then grabs the jailer's wrist and throwing him on top of Vortex. Undergrowth sends his vegetation and wraps the ghost girl's arms and legs. "Let's see what other tricks you have when your limbs are tied."

"I'm glad you asked." The girl's body glows green and suddenly disappears into wisps of cloudy ectoplasm. The plant ghost widens his eyes at the feat and Danny, watching the battle from the ground, mutters, "Whoa." Danielle appears next to Danny with a smile. The ghost boy asks, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Uh, Vlad."

"Oh, you have got to teach me that."

"Maybe when our lives are not at risk." The girl flies back up and punches the ghost at high-speed, making him collapse on top Vortex and Walker. Danielle looks around for the last ghost, who sneaks around in the shadows behind the ghost girl. He charges a sleeping ball in his hands and says, "Sweet dreams, ghost child."

When he throws it, Danielle quickly turns around, raises her hand with the ring on it, and shoots out a bright ecto-energy that shatters through the blue sphere and enveloping the dream ghost, who screams as the attack shocks every inch of him. The halfa lifts him up and throws him onto the pile, knocking out the ghosts. Danielle's eyes widen and she raises her hand to find the ring glowing brightly. "Wow." She floats back down to her brother, who has his jaw wide open. "Danielle, where'd you learn that? Vlad?"

"No. It just happened."

The two fly over to their friends and parents and release them from their foliage trap. Tucker, after throwing away a stray vine, says, "Danielle, that was awesome! Where'd you get that power?"

"I don't know. It just came to me."

Danny looks over at the unconscious ghosts and says, "Mom, dad, we're going to need more Thermos's."

"Already on it," Jack says, taking a bag of Fenton Thermos's from the back of the truck. When he turns back around, his eyes widen and he drops the bag, making a large clatter. "Uh, Danny, I think you missed one."

Confused, everyone turns back to the battlefield and find a large ghost of black and red with a scar on one eye and a patch on the other. He floats down and lands on the concrete softly, a wide smirk on his chiseled face. "Hello there, child."

The ghost boy pales from head to toe and steps back. Meanwhile, Danielle instantly recognizes the ghost from her nightmare last night. She suddenly feels scared and takes a few steps back but trips.

Danny says, "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason the other ghouls are here." He turns to the waking ghosts and mutters, "But, unlike them, I will not fail to get my revenge."

"You can try," the hero says while floating up. "I'll just lock you up in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep like last time."

"You had a super suit and even with that you almost died. And clearly, you do not have the suit anymore."

"This time will be different, Pariah." He charges a ray and throws it at the king of ghosts, but he bats it away and swipes the ghost boy into an apartment building, creating an imprint. He peels off the wall and collapses back on the street. Pariah Dark walks up and says, "Oh yes child. It will be different." He brings down a fist impatiently to squish the ghost boy when it suddenly stops, puzzling the king.

Danny looks up when he doesn't feel the excruciating pain and sees his clone struggling to keep the fist from moving. "Danielle?"

The ghost girl ignores him and slowly lifts up the hand, surprising Pariah from her strength. When she pushes it back, making the ghost king stumble, she fires a ray and topples the large brute. When he gets up, he asks, "Who are you?"

"Dani Phantom. Dani with an 'I'."

"Alright then, Dani. You will regret ever interfering with me." He fires a large, red ecto-ray toward the girl so fast she won't have time to dodge the attack. Fortunately, she doesn't have to. As fast as the attack, her ring hand rises and blasts the largest green ray Danielle has ever seen. The two rays meet and send multicolored sparks flying everywhere, almost blinding all the watchers around the battlefield. The middle, which turns bright white, stays in between the two attackers but slowly, the pink ray moves closer to Danielle. She brings her other arm up and sends an extra wave of ecto-power and the movement stops then reverses. Slowly, the halfa's attack inches closer to Pariah, who is shocked at the impossible feat in front of him. Soon, the green ectoplasm reaches the ghost king and he grunts when the power blinds him and blasts him back into a building that collapses. Danielle shuts her power off and stares astounded at the building. She finally grins wide and whoops, flying around excitedly. "Woo-hoo! Yeah! Take that, Pariah!"

Danny flies up next to his sister and asks, "Danielle, how'd you do that? I can't even do something that powerful! Well, except for my Ghostly Wail."

"I don't know! My hand just moved on its own and fired an ecto-ray. But wasn't that just awesome?!"

"Which hand?" he asks.

The clone shows him her right hand, which has a steaming ring on it. The world hero takes a closer look at it, wondering why its so familiar when the idea hits him. "Now I know where I seen this. This is-!"

"Impossible."

The two halfas turn around and find Pariah Dark brushing off some rubble on his shoulder. He asks Danielle, "How did you get my Ring of Rage?"

"_Your _Ring of Rage? I found this at a run-down store in China," the ghost girl says.

"That is not possible. Now give me my ring back if you want to live."

In answer, Danielle cups her hand around the ring and shakes her head. The ghost boy floats in front of her with a charged hand and challenges, "Over my dead body, Pariah."

The other ghosts finally get back up and stand behind the ghost king, who says, "Maybe this is a battle for another time, children. Until we meet again." He flies away into the clouds and the other ghosts disperse in different directions: Vortex vanishes in the blood clouds, Undergrowth sinks into the ground, Walker dashes west, and Nocturne evaporate in shadows. Danny turns to Freakshow on the ground. "Get ready for the grand show, Danny Phantom," he says while taking out a gold scepter, "It's going to knock you dead."

Tucker looks at the scepter and asks, "Hey, isn't that…?"

"So long, Danny and friends." He laughs as a sandstorm envelops him and vanishes, leaving a small pile of sand behind.

The clouds above clear and return the sky to a bright blue with white clouds floating lazily and the bright sun shining onto the wet town. Danielle looks around and asks, "That's it?"

"Looks like it," Danny answers. He turns to his sister with a serious face and asks, "So where'd you find the Ring of Rage?"

"I told you. I bought it in China. I never even heard of the Ring of Rage. Why?"

"Because as long as you hold that ring, you're in danger."

"Really?" she asks, looking at the ring. "Like you?"

"Well yeah, pretty much."

The ghost girl mentally groans and thinks to herself, _Maybe asking to be like Danny was a mistake._

"C'mon. We need to get back home and find out what the ghosts have planned." Before the ghost boy can move, a blue ray blasts him and he grunts on impact before falling down, a blue energy trapping his hands and feet.

"Danny!" Danielle shouts when a blue net wraps around her and sends her toppling on the concrete. She tries to pry out of the net but the glowing rope won't seem to break even with her enhanced strength. "What's the big idea?" The ghost girl turns her head and finds a group of men in white suits walking over with a few armored trucks behind them. Two of them, an African-American and the other a tan bearded man, walk up and the dark-skinned man says, "Dani Phantom, you're under arrest."

Danielle gulps and thinks, _This is so not good._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: World Trip**

Danielle struggles inside the ghost net, trying to break it apart, when the African-American agent says, "Don't bother. That net is reinforced to withstand even the ghost boy's strength."

"Who are you guys?" she asks.

"We're part of an organization called the Guys in White and our job is to control the paranormal, like you." A green ecto-ray blasts the two back and Danny flies in, free from his bonds. "And by control you mean destroy anything ghostly?"

"Destroy?!"

Operative O, the goatee agent, says, "This doesn't concern you, ghost boy. Just be glad we're not trying to shoot you down. Now move or else."

"Listen Idiots in White, Danielle is with me and if you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me."

"Suit yourself." Operative K aims and fires his gun and sends a blue goop toward the world's hero, trapping him on the wall. Danielle turns to the agents with fear in her eyes and asks, "What do you want with me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Be quiet, ghost. For one, you destroyed about half the town of Amity Park,"

"Like that doesn't happen in every ghost battle. And it wasn't her fault, it was-!" Danny reasons when another goop plugs his mouth. Now steaming, he struggles even more against his trap and Sam and Tucker runs in to try and help.

"And we will not let another prepubescent ghost fly around freely to cause more harm."

"Prepubescent? Do you know what I had to go through in my life?!" Danielle shouts angrily while her eyes glowing furiously.

"Whatever. You're coming with us."

Maddie intervenes, "Now wait just one second." She walks up along with Jack and continues, "Danielle is our responsibility so you will not take her to your lab for experimenting."

The ghost girl screeches, "What?!"

Operative O asks, "Who said anything about experimenting?"

Sam says, "Oh please. You've wanted to do that to my boyfriend since you found out about him."

"Yeah," Jack agrees.

Operative K orders, "All of you back off from the ectoplasmic creature or you will be dealt with in jail."

"Oh, that's it," Sam says while walking up to the agent but Danielle quickly shakes her head at her. The Goth sees the certainty in her eyes, the same one that Danny has when he has a plan. She backs off and the ghost girl turns to the agents again. "Look, this is all a misunderstanding, gentlemen. The real enemies are the large ghosts that flew off."

"We know all about those ghosts but the way you dealt with them, you're a much bigger threat to this town," Operative K says, aiming his pistol at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Can I have one more say?"

"What is it?"

Danielle charges her ecto-energy and blasts it on the net, ripping it to pieces. She flies out and blasts the guns out of the Guys in White's hands then helps Danny out of the gooey trap. "C'mon!" she shouts before flying off. Danny grabs Sam and Tucker and follows his sister in the air.

"Stop that ghost!" shouts Operative O, getting out another gun in his suit. His partner aims his concealed weapon at the Fentons and fires more rope, securing them on a nearby lamppost before jumping onto a white jeep.

Meanwhile, the ghost boy catches up to Danielle and asks, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, after getting back to the house, I was hoping more of my plan would come to me."

"So the plan was to escape from the Guys in White and fly away as fast as you can?"

"I guess. Pretty much."

Tucker chuckles and says, "Sounds like Danny alright."

A blue ray passes the girl and she looks down to find the men chasing them on high-speed jeeps. The ghost girl fires back and blasts a tire to pieces, causing the jeep to swivel around and crash into a car. "Sorry!"

The crushed door is kicked open and a man rolls out then fires a large gun in his hand, sending a hungry metal claw flying up. It grabs Danielle's ankle, halting her flying and alarming the others. An electric shock travels up the cord to the ghost girl's foot and all over her body. She screams for a second and falls on the ground, but slowly getting up. Danny starts floating down to help but his sister orders, "Just keep going! I can handle this."

He stops his descent, reluctant to leave his new sister behind with a ghost agent, but then returns to the house. The clone rips the claw off her foot, tearing her suit and scraping her bare skin, and gets up to dust herself off. Sensing something behind, she quickly swivels to the right to dodge an ecto-ray and finally gets a good look of her attacker to find he looks pretty young. Compared to the other agents, he looks no older than sixteen or seventeen. Like the others, he wears a white suit but looks uncomfortable in it. He has light brown, shaggy hair, tan skin underneath the suit, and dark sunglasses hiding the color of his eyes. He aims a pistol-like ghost weapon at her, who raises her hands in a hold-on motion. "Whoa. Hold on there. Let's just start from the beginning. I'm Dani Phantom. And you are?"

"None of your concern," he answers, firing his weapon.

Danielle ducks under the attack and creates her ecto-shield to block another. She fires a beam at the ground in front of the boy, sending a cloud of green smoke and dirt up, and flies away to her house. The agent waves some of the smoke screen away to see her flying away and runs after her.

Back at Fenton Works, Danny phases into the Emergency Op Center and sets down Sam and Tucker. He asks, "Okay, now what?"

In answer, Danielle flies in and asks, "Does anyone know how to ditch these agents?"

"Why?" The techno geek asks.

"So I can have some breathing room to figure out what these ghosts are planning."

"How do you know they're planning something? They might've just wanted to kill Danny for putting them back in the Ghost Zone."

Danny says, "That would be my guess to but I saw Freakshow there, as well."

"Who's Freakshow?" the clone asks.

"Next to the Guys in White, he's my enemy that's not a ghost. And the only one with knowledge about ghost weapons. My guess he's the one that brought all those ghosts together."

"So, another bad dude that wants to kill you?"

"Yep, but his approach is different. He likes to use trickery to his advantage. That's why I think there's more to the attack than five of the biggest ghosts coming to destroy me. But what is it?"

The four hear sirens outside and they look out to find more Guys in White coming. Danielle groans and says, "I think I became public ghost enemy number one."

"Been there, done that."

While the agents move in on the house, the ghost girl starts to panic and asks, "Isn't there a way to get rid of these guys?"

"No, but I know a way to get them off our tail for a while." The world hero runs to a fridge that Danielle finally notices and opens it. The ghost girl sees nothing except a ham and she wonders what's so special about a ham when she finally spots a button on the side. The ghost boy presses it and a feminine's voice says, "Defense system's activated. Also, the ham has spoiled."

The Op Center starts to shake, confusing the ghost girl, when all the antennas move into the UFO building and clamps on the bottom unlatch. A large balloon inflates on the top with helium and the building floats up into the sky. The halfa looks out the window and watches as the town slowly moves below them. "Oh yeah, this will surely get them off our tail," Danielle says sarcastically.

"Just hold on a second." He moves the ham away and presses another hidden button. The balloon pops off and two jet wings slide out of the sides, three jet engines appear in the back glowing green, and the body of the UFO lengthens to form a jet, which bewilders the ghost girl. Danny jumps into the driver's seat that mysteriously appears along with controls that belongs to a jet, and he says, "Now hold on."

He reaches for the green boost button on the control panel when the plane shakes, throwing everyone off-balance. Sam gets up and looks out the window to see white trucks with barrels, all aiming at them. "We got company with big guns."

"Define big," Tucker asks.

One of the trucks blasts another ray and it shakes the aircraft again. Sam says, "Tanks."

While the tanks continue to slow the ride, a few agents climb onto some roofs and launch their grappling hooks onto the flying Op Center and starts scaling up. Danny catches the agents climbing up and presses one of the many buttons which makes a pair of scissors appear on the belly of the ride. One of the agents sees the scissors about to cut the ropes and he mutters, "Of course." The cables are severed and all the agents quickly pull their parachutes while they fall, slowly floating back to the ground where transports are waiting.

The ghost girl asks, "Giant scissors?"

"Our dad comes up with wacky things," Danny says, getting back on the seat. "Now we should be in the clear."

Unfortunately, someone flies in and kicks the ghost boy off the chair. Sam gasps and tries to help him but the agent punches her and ties her hands up along with the techno geek. Danielle finally recognizes the agent as the teenager she escaped from earlier. He swivels around and points a pistol at her but she quickly phases through the floor. The boy looks around for the girl ghost when an arm wraps around his neck. He quickly grabs the feminine hand and tries to pry it off. Danielle asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"My job!" he chokes then jabs his head on the girl's chin, making her release the agent. He turns around and tries to punch the ghost girl but she grabs it and retaliates only for the agent to grab it. Danielle says, "And that job is destroying ghosts?"

"Only the evil ones. Like you!" The agent spins behind the girl, still gripping one fist, and traps it behind her back. The halfa jumps over and does the same with his arm. "Who says I'm evil?"

"My boss."

"So you call me beating up those large ghosts evil? I was trying to help the town."

"That could have all been a sham. We saw you take down those five ghosts single-handedly." Swiping a leg, the agent makes Danielle trip giving him the advantage to grab her wrist and throw her against the wall. She groans but gets back up to dodge the boy's attacks. The ghost girl ducks and elbows the agent in the stomach then throws him on the wall. He rubs his head when his hands are tied with ectoplasm behind his back along with his feet and he looks up to see Danny walking back, hatred on his face. The agent asks, "So what are you waiting? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Danielle answers, "No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Well for one," Danny says, "We're going to get out of here before more of your agents get in." He jumps on the seat and starts the engines, leaving all the agents in the dust. Operative K says, "Lost them. Did anyone put a tracking system on that plane?"

Nobody answers immediately and the agent groans. "Great. Now how are we supposed to find them?"

Operative O looks around and asks, "Hey, where's the rookie?"

Everyone scans the area for the new agent when one answers, "I saw him scale up to the jet. Don't know what happened after."

"You don't think…" Operative O starts and his black-skinned partner takes out a tracking gadget and flips it on. A red dot appears on the screen, moving at high-speed, and Operative K grins mischievously. "Looks like the rookie will be some use after all."

* * *

Danny finally slows down the jet to cruising speed and lies down on the seat. Sam walks up and pats him on the shoulder, saying, "Nice driving, Danny."

"Thanks."

Tucker connects his PDA to the internet and starts his search for the ghosts that escaped to the world. Behind the three, Dani Phantom sits on the chair across from the seated agent, who's still tied up, staring at him intently. The agent stares back with an annoyed look, not moving in his seat. They stay quiet while the clouds pass by the window. After another ten minutes of staring, the agent asks, "So, am I just going to stay here with my limbs tied together?"

"Unless you want the alternative way out," the ghost girl says, nodding her head to the door.

"No thanks."

"Fine. So what's your name?"

"Why would you ask?"

"You tried to kill me," she plainly says, "I'd like to know who."

"Fine. I'm Operative G, a rookie in the organization, Guys in White."

"Alright. How about your real name?"

"Why would you want to know? I gave you a name."

"Well, usually people give other people actual names, not code names."

"I only give my real name to people I trust completely. The other agents don't even know. I didn't even put it on my résumé."

The halfa leans over to Tucker and murmurs, "Someone's got trust issues."

He chuckles then continues on his search.

"I have ears, you know," the agent says.

Danielle returns to the boy, who asks, "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" the ghost girl asks.

"Something tells me you four didn't just fly away to escape from the agents. So what are your plans?"

"Why would we tell you?" Sam asks, "Your part of the agency that wants to destroy my boyfriend." Danielle clears her throat, making the Goth add, "And Dani."

"Truthfully, and I can't believe I'm admitting this to strangers so quickly, I only join the GiW so I can have some adventure in my life. Before I joined, my life was really, really boring. I just wanted something new to happen. A thrill that I can tell to others."

Everyone looks at each other then the ghost girl leans down to Operative G and asks, "Could you give us a teensy weensy moment?" before kicking his chair to the back of the jet. She turns to her friends and asks, "So what should we do with him?"

"I don't trust him," Danny says, "He's a Guy in White. They'll do anything to eradicate ghosts. Even lie."

"And I agree," Sam mutters, "They tried to kill Danny more than a few times and they even tried to destroy the Ghost Zone even though they most likely knew that it would end our world."

"I don't think they knew," Tucker says, "They're not the brightest bunch despite what they said."

Danielle looks back at the agent and sees him staring out the window. She knows how he feels about adventuring. It's why she traveled around the world for the thrill of it. She turns back to the discussion and suggests, "Why don't we give him a chance? He said he was a rookie so he probably doesn't know all of their tricks."

"Are you serious? Danielle, these guys are bad news. They want to destroy ghosts, including us. We should just dump him here and now."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," the halfa states, crossing her arms in stubbornness. "Sound familiar, cuz?"

Danny groans and his hands furiously shake, can't believe what she's saying. "Fine! But you're telling him. I'm not going anywhere near him."

"Fine." The clone walks up to the agent, who turns and asks, "So you done?"

"Listen, before we explain anything, we need to know if you can be trusted. After all, your organization is trying to kill me and my brother."

"And you ghosts are trying to destroy civilization, so we both have trust issues," he answers with a smile.

"Oh, ha ha." She sighs then finally says, "Okay G, we'll let you in on our plan but if you try to destroy me or Danny behind our backs," She grabs his shirt and brings him close to her face with a murderous look. "You're gonna wish you were never born."

"I got it, phantom," he agrees, not fazed by her look.

Her look relaxes but keeps a serious face. "She let's go and backs up before saying, "We're going after the ghosts that flew off. You know, the weather ghost, one that looks like a plant, a white ghost, one that has a ram head on top of a starry sky, and one that looks like a king that were attacking Danny. Once we find them, we'll put them back in the Ghost Zone."

"So you're telling me that you're going to travel the entire world to beat up the ghosts that was in your sham?"

"It wasn't a sham."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"How do I know you're not leading the other agents to us?"

The two stare at each other in a serious staring contest, scanning each other for any tricks. After a while, Sam intervenes by pulling Danielle back in the world and saying, "Okay, back up before someone gets hurt."

"So now that we're clear," Operative G starts, "Could you please untie me? My nose itches."

Danielle looks at her brother with a questionable look but Danny turns his back, muttering, "Still don't trust him."

The ghost girl sighs and flips the agent around to get rid of the ecto-ropes. The agent gets up and rubs his slightly raw wrists. He asks, "So where are the ghosts that flew away?"

"We don't know," the ghost boy answers. "They could be anywhere by now."

"Uh guys, you need to see this," Tucker says with a hint of fear.

Everyone crowds around the techno-geek who shows them his PDA where a worried news reporter woman says, "The world has turned chaotic! South America's in a maelstrom, practically every citizen in Europe has fallen to unconsciousness, plants coming alive and destroying cities in Asia! What is happening to our world?!" Suddenly, a loud crash is heard off-screen and the reporter and cameraman turns around to see glowing green skeletons marching in with blades in-hand. They charge toward the screen, making the camera drop and crash on the floor, turning the screen to colored rectangles. The last thing that was heard was a shrill scream.

The group in the jet remains silent for a while then Sam repeats, "Plants attacking Asia?"

"This is what Freakshow meant when he mentioned about the grand show," Danny says solemnly.

"What do you mean?" the ghost girl asks, a little scared now.

"The ghosts have taken over the world. They each took a continent and are causing destruction and chaos to the people everywhere. My guess is they'll slowly destroy civilization till there's nothing left to enjoy. And we're the guests of honor."

Again, a blanket of silence ripples over the ghosts and humans, the situation too dark for sound. Operative G looks away from the group, thinking about the attacks all over caused by the ghosts that Dani fought against. They actually look terrorizing, the way they were beating the ghost boy. Then the ghost girl appears and attacks them ferociously but saves the boy and ran away from the organization he's in when she could've taken care of them easily. When Operative G confronted her, she didn't attack but just distracted him. He looks at the girl again but he doesn't see a menace. In fact, she looks kind of cute.

The young agent shakes out of his reverie, ridding himself of the crazy thought. _She's still a ghost so I don't know what plans she may have. I should keep an eye on her for my and everyone's sake._

"Hey G?" Danielle calls.

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. And don't call me G."

She smirks at him and he figures he gave the girl something to annoy him constantly.

Danielle turns back to her friends and asks, "So where do we begin?"

"We should start at the nearest problem in the world," Danny suggests.

Tucker taps on his PDA again brings out his GPS. He says, "Well, looks like we're going to South America."

The world hero walks up to the jet controls and presses a button. Something orange starts inflating from the steering wheel and it pops out to show an inflatable Jack Fenton, which grabs the wheel. "Autopilot Jack saying chicks dig guys who fly."

"We have a new course. Head to South America."

Auto-Jack turns the wheel, making the jet turn left toward a small mass of darkness far in the world.


End file.
